The Bedtime Story
by YokaiYuuki
Summary: Just to tell you now I wrote this my self, just testing it out so it's not a real anime. With the corrupt government locking up humans within the city, surviving like animals is what life comes down to. A group of normal people decide it's time to awake the zombies of the city and break into the main base of the city only to find something unexpected awaiting them inside.
1. Chapter 1

**So I'm taking a break from the other anime and I decided I would try my hand at writing my own. So Since this place is so big on Anime why not let everyone here tell me how it is? Basically I'm tired of being like everyone else and writing about a anime, let's see how I do in this shall we? Also I would like to point out I had no idea where in the world to post this so I just put it in Misc. Anime... I hope that works out. If you know where I can post my own stories on this site then tell me please? I don't want this story to be deleted. If you have read any of my other stories then I hope you can enjoy this one to, after this chapter I'm gonna start to try and work on my works. Um... Also just for the asses out there that will say that I got this off of something I didn't, really, it was a dream that I had and decided to fly away with it. If I somehow managed to rewrite a anime then tell me what it is and I'll watch it and take my story down, I am not a copy writer.**

* * *

What could you say about the city of Hydrangea? It was a cold city, one that rain always fell upon, there was no colors but the normal black and white, the so called 'humans' walked without emotions and never seemed to speak. It was a cold city, one that had no emotions but hate and remorse. The cities buildings rose only so high, some so broken down that the slightest touch of the wind made them creak while the black wires that laid on the large wooden post gently swayed from side to side, the scariest part was that they hung so low to the wet ground. The dark alleyways were lined with homeless bodies, shivering in the cold as the rain slowly fell onto they're near bare bodies, the many roofs of the stacked 'homes' only giving some cover to the rain droplets, the soft coughs echoing in the small, dark, entry area. If the broken down buildings and the emotionless people weren't enough to drive away the sane from the town then the large black wall that enclosed it was surely enough to do so. It went higher then any building in the small dark city, guards wearing black oxygen suits with the blue glowing guns walked from left to right making sure no one went in or out of the prison. There was no way to escape this hell, no way to live without the depression of the poor meeting you at each corner, well there was one thing that keep even the most insane curious and that was the tall black tower that went so high into the sky clouds covered the top!

The rumor was that the tower reached up to God, that the people who run it had captured him and that was why the heavens always cried. It was a scary tower, one that had spikes along it's sides, different and odd angels that twisted and turned with each level but above all else it was the noises and the creatures that came from the upper levels that was the oddest. They were large black birds with four red glowing eyes, wings that were larger then two buildings, large beaks that hid the sharp teeth within them! One could hear those things large screams echoing through the nights airs like the piercing of a arrow through ones skin. Back to the tower though, no matter how much the odd creatures that dwelt within the large walls, it went high into- Oh wait... I already said that huh? I suppose I should tell you about the large walls that separated the secret building from the town. Of coarse guards protected that too but it did little when odd sounds of the sirens would go off before bombs seemed to explode but of coarse that came little to the the large door that was used to enter the place was built with human bones! But the tower, it didn't just go to the heavens, it went deep into the ground and into the dark abyss with only the strong, thick, wires that were built into the ground holding it up and keeping it from falling. Lately though a group of robbers had been stealing from the building, causing a increase in the guards in town and on the walls, it's a lot harder now to even get money, still though the people are still emotionless and didn't even bother to complain about it.

The roaring of a single motor car came to life in the darkness of the dead city while the flickering of the stop lights did little to slow the black, rusted, bike down as it flew through the cities streets in the darkness, of coarse this hadn't gone unnoticed and before the driver reached it's third light the loud sirens of the police cars were already on it's tail. The shine of the black helmet glistened in the dying buildings lights and the quick disappearing street lights, the open brown coat the person was wearing flapped in the wind in a wild manner while the tight white tank top clung to it's body, purple and grey cargo pants hiding the black boots that seemed tense against the foot rest. Left and right the unknown person drove, reaching the speed limit of the bike before finally turning another corner and seemingly disappearing when the cops turned the same and flew down the road and into the darkness. Yet, if they had been paying attention, the unknown person slowly pushed his bike out from a small side road when the loud buzzing sounds of the police had disappeared into the night and sat his bike against the wall of the abandoned building before they sighed and looked up at the dark sky. The moon was only half alive it appeared, the light blocked by the black smoke of the buildings that danced in front of it, it was almost sad to the unknown person. Gently placing their hands on their helmet, they pulled it off letting /his/ white short hair become free from it's own prison and placed the helmet on the seat of his bike before leaning against it him self.

His hair was as white as the moon but his eyes was as red as the sun, a albino as some would call him. His hair was short, though he did have some of his hair bound by a gold band with odd markings on it to the right of his face, that section longer then the rest of his hair. Digging into his jacket pockets he pulled out a small brown box that was beat up and wet, near falling apart, and pulled out a small white stick that was half bent but he didn't seemed to mind and placed it in his mouth before pulling out a small silver lighter and tossing it into the air. However, as he stood there with his hand open it never came down causing him to lift his eyes to the female that stood there holding the object he now wanted. Her hair was a light brown, almost to the color red in the darkness, and her eyes were a nice green color while her skin was a nice brown color, she wore a light tan shirt that was a little lighter then her skin that appeared to have been cut open along her chest and then twisted around her stomach hiding little there. Wearing blue shorts with white stockings that came just above her knees, blue sneakers that were old and dirty for shoes, she placed a hand on her hip causing her brown jacket that nearly touched the ground to shifted against her small form while she keep the lighter in her other hand smiling. " Hajime..." Her soft voice rang, the red eye male looking up at her with a bored expression, "You can't keep getting into trouble... They're going to catch you one day~" Her voice was soft and sweet but it almost sounded like a tease as well.

The young man, now know as Hajime, only sighed and snatched the lighter from her hand causing her to gasp and blink down at him, red markings showing on his wrist from the movement but the jacket simply going back to hiding them once more, "I don't care... These people here are useless and no fun... Even you agree.." Hajime spoke, not caring about the volume of his voice that just boomed of respect and authority. However, the female didn't even seemed phased by this and only turned to the side, shut her eyes and started to bat her hand at him, "Yea, yea... That's all you ever say..." She muttered, crossing her arms under her rather large chest, "...Did you get it..." Just as the flame of the lighter touched the tip of the cigarette the male paused at her words and sighed, "...Shin... You are the nosiest girl I have ever meet..." With a sharp click he shut his lighter and stuffed it back into his pocket before replacing the lighter with a small black chip and tossed it at her, Shin having to jump back a bit to grab it but clung to it happily like it was a present. "Awesome! I can't believe you made it to the-" Just as she was about to finish her words a loud boom exploded in the walls by the tower causing the two to look up and then suddenly their eyes widen and flamed broke through the buildings aimed right at the two, each screaming as the pressure of the wind forced the two into the air and pushed them in different directions, the chip falling from the girl's hand and into the darkness of the sewers.

It was maybe minutes, maybe hours, Hajime didn't know but he did know that he was in great pain as the large piece of building that was laying on him was slowly crushing his body. Was this how all of it was going to end? Their plan was going to be so simple, it was only a matter of downloading, saving and then broadcasting and they had everything so far! In the darkness that he now laid in, Hajime turned and looked at his hand that was slightly closed and felt his eyes slowly tear up, the chip was gone and so was Shin, wait Shine! He had forgot nearing about her! It wasn't that he loved her, no, she had always been there for him through thick or thin and after living together and taking care of each other Hajime had brotherly feelings for her but he was failing at even being a brother. Slowly he stopped pushing on the rock that was laying over him and slowly started to fall into a light sleep, blood dripping from the corner of his mouth as his red eyes stared up at the blurry image of the moon that could hardly be seen through the cracks of the stone pieces. Should he give up now? Even though sirens where going off and the voices of people could be heard from just a few feet away from him the male could stood taste the crimson red that was slowly starting to over fill his mouth making him choke and cough at the loss of air entering his lungs. It was over, there was nothing left, so finally he stopped fighting and the sounds around him slowly faded into the nothingness that was around him, the moon disappearing as his eyes lids finally closed shut and he returned to the peaceful darkness.

One thing the male hadn't count on though was a beautiful light that was shinning in the darkness, his body still felt so heavy though that even when he reached up his fingers tips seemed to only move. Further and further the light faded, he whispered into the darkness and begged it to stay as the pain that had once flooded every bone and every part of his flesh begun to fade but it was disappearing and he started to slowly give up, laying there limp with tears brimming his eyes. It was in that moment that he saw the most beautiful sight, a girl with bright, crystal, blue hair with matching eyes, a tight orange outfit clinging to her body living nothing for the imagination, gold bracelets around her neck, wrist and ankles ringing with each movement she made as she reached out to him. Her voice sounded like bells to his ears and she softly begged him to release the Earth, to save the spirits that were forgotten but he was going confused and as she got small and small with the light his red eyes slowly opened again to the sound of the heart monitor beeping softly beside him, a mask on his face and a IV in his hand and his clothes removed to be replaced with a hospital gown, he slowly started to look around the at the white room. Was it all a dream? Maybe something he had read in a book coming back to bite him in the ass? It no longer mattered to him, whoever that girl was (real or not) she would have to save her self and whatever those spirit things were!

Slowly sitting up gasping for air as his ribs popped and creaked, he held his right side of the ribs and looked over to the corner where he found Shin staring at him with a frown on her face, had he done something wrong? The moments before had gone missing in his mind but then suddenly his eyes sprung opened and he looked at her in shock before biting his bottom lip and lowering his head with a gulp, "I'm sorry.." He whispered, his voice echoing in the small mask that only muffled his voice to the female, "...I didn't hold onto it-" Then Shin barked out laughing and rested her head on her head with a pleased look on her face, bandages wrapped around her arms and wrist, one around her neck and a small bandage on her cheek, "It's fine..." She muttered, her eyes slowly closing and relaxing against the chair with a sigh before she uncrossed her legs and recrossed them, "The group we sent into the base activated the defense system... Or something did... We're still unsure how our hacker was hacked..." She whispered, a few doctors and nurses walking past the window that showed the hallway, Hajime slowly laying back down with a stern look on his face as Shin continued, "Jin doesn't know what happened... He said that the system took on a mind of it's own after the group found a unknown room..." Sudden Shin's eyes narrowed and it was like she got serious, "... There was large tubes with humans in them hooked to some type of life support.. Tubes pushing air through their bodies what it appeared like..."

Watching the female slowly stand up and walk over to his side, Hajime remained silent, purely confused, and watched as she stood in front of the window staring out at the city with a blank expression on her face only to watch as it soon turned to worry and fear, "That's not the weirdest part... A girl in some sort of bubble... Or a plant type thing... Was in the middle... Soaking out their life force..." Turning to face him Shin's eyes filled with tears and she slammed her fist into the wall behind her while the other was gripped in front of her chest, Hajime not phased by the change of mood or the loud sound, "I-It has to be like before... You know that bedtime story parents tell the kids..." It was then that Hajime looked away and down at his own scared hands, the worried words of the female falling onto deft ears as he slowly went into deep thought. The 'bedtime' story Shin was thinking about was just that, it was story that parents told the children to get them to bed but it didn't mean it might not have some truth to it, 'things' coming from the heaven and soaking up the souls and life of the Earth, as beautiful as God him self or his angels was what his mother use to say before she left him alone on side of the street. It was only when Shin started to snap her fingers in front of his face that he jumped and looked up at him, the female frowning at his emotionless reaction, "...We don't have time for that now... " He sighed, closing his eyes and looking away keeping the pissed off women silent, "...Right now we need to worry about the chip and supplies... Both missions failed... As soon as I'm healed up we'll go back-" His words only made Shin more upset and with the slam of the door he was left alone once more.

It wasn't really anything new to him, after all the female had emotional problems as it was but still Hajime was worried about Shin and watched her till she disappeared out of his line of sight and allowed him to rest in the bed without little to no worries. For a moment the silence of the room welcomed his ears and he stared up at the white ceiling trying to think of a new plan that would get them in and out of the base faster and quicker this time but the bright, flashing, lights that keep flickering over the walls caught his attention and he turned to look out the window with a sigh. How many had died because of their mistake? Maybe a few tens, a hundred? There was probably more, now and day's everyone lived in houses with at least five other people but what they were doing was to protect them, to get the truth and to find missing loved ones, wasn't that a good enough reason? With a groan he shut his eyes and turned his head away, lifting his right hand weakly to press gently against his forehead, "Damn..." He whispered, his voice a little raspy due to the rawness of it, "...I guess we'll have to pay the room a visit..." It wouldn't, or rather couldn't, be that hard right? Two people that was under his command worked in the inside of the base so they could create a distraction while another group went and grabbed the supplies and him and Shin went to find the girl. There that's how simple everything was! Shaking his head he took a few deep breaths and gripped his hands tightly into fist, what scared him now though was /what/ the government was planning on doing at that point.

* * *

**Yea so... That's it for now... I'll write more if I get enough likes but I'm not going to put a lot of work into it if people think it's not worth the time. Um... So comment or what not and I'll see what happens~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay I'm back! I will be updating all my stories some times this week so that I'll be up to date on all my stories. I have reread them and after seeing a few mistakes I'll fix them as I go along and write more chapters. As for right now, I hope that this chapter of 'The Bedtime Story' will allow you some hope for new chapters~**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Finding Hope**

The nights air was still and cold while the black smoke from the buildings slowly rose higher and higher into the nights sky, clouding the large yellowish moon from the sight of the humans that walked along the side walks of the city. Buildings laid in pieces along the burnt path from the large tower towards the outer walls of the city, where the path of fire and bombs had unluckily not reached. Smoke still rose from some of the ashes off the buildings, machines moved rocks and wires from the hazards areas near the road while others dug deeper and deeper into the black, tar, like ground under the burnt rubble. Of course families that had managed to make it out some what safely or others who were just lucky to have been out during that time, stood of the side walk of the road hoping that some type of God was listening to their prayers, even if it was as silly as a little girl praying that her stuff bunny was safe in her bed still. The guards though couldn't care about them, they walked back and fourth in front of the buildings with their guns clenched tightly in their hands waiting for someone to make that mistake, waiting for some upset child to misunderstand and take a step over the lines that they had created unknowingly. Perhaps this was why a lot of people were on his side, Hajime side that is, and fought by his side to protect those that were to scared to fight back or maybe it was because of the old stories that outside those walls were more cities, were better lives waiting for everyone! It was like a secret paradise waiting for the right soul to claim it but why was it being hidden from everyone in the town, wasn't it better to live in peace then in this hell hole?

Time had past, a few months actually, but the city was just now slowly repairing it self thanks to a few 'fall backs' that had been claimed by the men working with the ruble of the tore down buildings. Needless to say that a lot of people had been getting sick and had been dying just from standing outside in the rain lately and it wasn't just the normal colds and flus that seemed incurable anymore. People that had been caught in the rain, even just a small drop, had become criminally insane within the next two weeks, sometimes even just a week, and were put away where they had never been seen again. The government thought had insisted that they were just taking care of them, that they were sick and that the government was taking care of its people, that of course wasn't questioned and so people went of with their lives but that was till the unpredicted happened that made everyone lock them selves in their homes away from the world. When one of the people showing signs of the madness wasn't found and wasn't imprisoned he had raced into the main city streets shaking, his finger nails missing and the flesh on his fingers pealed away allowing the bones to show. His eyes were nearly purely black, teeth sharpen and oddly shaped like that of a sharks jagged teeth, his flesh was nearly see through allowing his pulsing blood vessels to show just under the first layer of skin! He raced into the street yelling and chanting in a odd language, he would grab people and shaking them before he would pause and suddenly bit down on their necks, ripping flesh away from the body but never eating it, no, he would just let it remain in his teeth as he laughed up into the sky. It was then, just as the cops and the protectors from the tower rushed at him, that his body started to vanish, from his finger tips made from bone he started to turn to black ash and was slowly washed away by the rain. That was when the people finally awoke from their day dream world and realized just how far they had let them get away with murder, it was then that the people were awoke from their dream world.

So why continue with their plan to release those people from this city? Why not. That was a simple answer to a simple question, after all if only one person gets way free from the city then what fun would it be to live a life all alone in this twisted, sick, world? The large buildings blended in well with one another, that was probably why no one would have ever guessed that the group of thieves sat in the middle of the city, but there was one that was owned by just one person. His name was Alexander. He was a old man, a cheerful old man, his hair and beard was as white as snow, his eyes a dark brown color, he was slightly bent over in his brown tux suit since he used a cane to walk but he always greeted everyone with a smile. Compared to the many that lived in the town, he was considered rich beyond many that did not work for the government and even more seemed to consider him richer then the government it self thanks to what he was now doing for the rebels. The house was a large home, three of the normal homing buildings built together into one mansion type home, the walls were a ruby red color while gold items decorated the home, lovely paintings sat along the walls while maids and servants took in those who didn't have a place to go, after all this home had many rooms. He would help them get on their feet before helping them find their home and off they would go but there was always a group of people that would stay very close to him. It was Hajime, Shin and Jin, the leaders of the small group of rebels that had been known through out the city at this point. Shin was sitting on the couch in front of the fire place with the old man Alexander listening to him tell stories of the old day's when there was fields of flowers and grass and how the sky was a bright blue because the Goddess was happy and God had his lover still by his side. Jin was upstairs in his room that was completely covered in computers working hard to find out who had beat his system, in fact he probably hadn't eaten in day's so that was why Hajime walked out with a small silver tray of food and drinks for the two of them. Shin was dressed in a ladies outfit, a old Victorian orange dress with her hair curled and put up, Hajime was wearing black dress pants with boots under them, a large white dress shirt with the sleeves folded up to his elbows and a loose tie around his neck.

Just as he pasted the two on the couch the old man looked up at Hajime and smiled, that gold band in his hair glistening in the light of the room making his wrinkle face seem to sink in at the smile he gave, "You look... Like your mother..." The cratering of the cups and plates on the tray stopped and Shin stopped smiling and laughing just to remain silent, the single painting of a lovely women covered in shadows sitting just above the fire place peacefully smiling. Hajime stood still though, the bangs of his hair gracefully falling over his face as his hands gripped the handles tightly, "...She bought life to this city..." He went on, completely ignoring the thought of Hajime being uneasy with the subject, "She loved-" Getting cut off with Hajime walking, more like stomping, up the stairs, Alexander sighed and shook his head to look up at the picture of the beautiful brown haired female with bright green eyes, that golden band decorating her hair as she sat properly in a longer white dress making the old male smile, "...She always loved... Flowers..." Shin sat there listening to Hajime walk further from the two of them before she glanced at Alexander and blinked, "What happened to her...?" Taken aback in surprise, Alexander looked to Shin and smiled slightly, "...She gave up Hajime..." He spoke, a sad look in his eyes, "...The night before I had heard her talking about it... Going into the tower to see if God was there..." It was then that he laughed and smiled, "She was always to curious for her own good... But... When she came back..." Suddenly his face grew serious and his eyes narrowed at the picture, then he stood up on his shaking legs and walked towards the picture, Shin hurrying to stand by his side to make sure that he wouldn't fall, "...Oh her beautiful hair... Her eyes... Her skin... It was all gone... It was as if ... Her life had been sucked from her..." Tensing Shin's eyes widen at the old man and then she looked towards the stairs, a single thought in her head as the old man stood there with a gentle hand on the painting just above them, Hajime. Then the old man looked to Shina and noticed the look in her eyes, yes he had heard the story of the girl in the bubble like thing and yes he was confused just like them but this seemed like fear in her eyes, "Whats wrong?" His voice cracked and seemed to shake even as he gave her a pleasant smile. Jumping shin looked down at him and tried to return the smile but failed horridly at it, "...N-Nothing... but... I was wondering... Why does Hajime hate the government?" As Shin's words left her lips, Alexander frowned deeply and glanced at the stairs with a slight sigh, "...I suppose... He blames them for taking his life away... After all... His mother did leave him... After she returned from that damned tower..."

It wasn't like he didn't love hearing about his mother from time to time, just like when he was little and his grandfather, Alexander, would tell him about how much he looked like her but now it was just so annoying! He would go on and on about the same thing, about how she had loved him and how she wanted him to be happy! Wasn't a mother suppose to take care of their child? His father had actually already been part of the government so he had never actually planned to just marry her and after he was born, well that relationship just didn't work out like everyone had planned it. Stopping in front of a large door that had music blasting from the inside of the large, he sighed and shifted the plate on his arm before he knocked three times and then entered, a small black hair male sitting there in front of four computer screens while many more blinked around him telling him of data that he seemed to be the only one to read. "Jin... I bought you some food..." He spoke, though the music drowned over it making him frown while he sat the tray on a small table covered in newspapers and files. Turning the music off with a simple click, Jin turned around and looked up at him, his glasses shinning in the light while his messy black hair fell slightly into his face, a large button up shirt loosely fitted him since it wasn't tucked in and remained unbutton on the bottom showing just his belly bottom, black dress pants covered his legs but fuzzy pink socks stuck up from under his pants as he wiggled his toes and stood up to walk over to the tray, a hand in his left pocket, "Thanks Hajime..." He spoke, his voice sweet and smooth with just a hint of coldness in it. Flopping down on the bed of the male, Hajime looked up at Jin while he ate and yawned. The secret between the two of them? It was a simple yet dirty secret, no one would every find out. "..I made it this time Jin..." Laughing when Jin choked and grabbed his throat pretending that he was dying as he fell to his knees, Hajime sat up on the edge of the bed and tilted his head to the side while Jin's feet twitched slightly and his hand reached up to the glass of water that was sitting there by the plate. Just as his fingers wrapped around it, Hajime watching intensely, and he took a sip, Hajime smirked almost evilly and chuckled, "Thats the new bubble soda~" He chimed, closing his eyes as Jin spit the soda water out and started to gag again. He was such a drama queen to Hajime! As Jin yelled and threw a fit that Hajime completely ignored, something caught Hajimes attention and Jins as well, something had come up on the trace of the computer about the hacker!

However, Jin stood up and cleaned his appearance up before blocking Hajime's way to the computer, a very powerful glare was what he earned in returned but Jin stood his ground, "I think you should tell me sorry..." He spoke clearly, his chin going up slightly while his eyes meet Hajime's glare from under his glasses, "And why should I do that...?" Hajime responded, arms crossed over his chest with his hip bumped out slightly. Growling softly Jin glared more intently at Hajime but it didn't seem to work! That was what pissed Jin off about Hajime, he didn't care about anyone else but his self and even then-! Getting cut off by a forceful kiss on the lips by the male in front of him, Jin's eyes widen when Hajime's hand wrapped around his throat and pushed him down onto the desk that was covered in the keyboards of the computers, Jin's hands gripping the edge of the desk before he gasped for air with a dark blush on his cheeks when Hajime moved back and smirked down at the flushed male, "...Now then... Show me what my lovely Geek has been working on..." Shaking still while Hajime towered over him, Jin gulped and turned his head away from the boy that was standing in front of him and closed his eyes, trying to regain his control over his pounding heart, "You can't do that Hajime..." Jin whispered in a weak tone of voice, "...People are going to start getting the wrong idea..." Though Jin had stated that a part of him couldn't help but like it, it made him feel... Dirty. Pushing Hajime away from him only earning a smirk, he sat in his seat and started to type on the keyboard before his eyes widen and he pointed to a symbol on the computer, Hajime leaning over the seat and glancing at it, "Now watch..." After pressing in a few more keys the symbol started to grow and almost appeared as if it was glowing before Hajime tapped his shoulders, "Can you copy this data? Save it? Something?!" He yelled, the symbol suddenly growing through the screen as it multiplied over and over again breaking apart the data it held. As Jin worked quickly to try and stop the data from breaking down any further Hajime's eyes widen and then suddenly everything grew quite. The world around him was black and grey, Jin sat there in front of him just likes seconds before working hard to do what was asked of him, then Hajime glanced at the computer with his eyes slowly widening to see that girl hovering just above them looking down at him with pleading eyes, "Please... Hurry.." She whispered, her glowing body once again hiding her features from him. As he reached up to touch her the world restarted almost and Jin sat there in front of him holding his wrist that was still outreached towards the ceiling and sighed, "I lost the data..." He whispered, Hajime just staring at the spot that the young girl once stood.

Standing there in his room for hours, he paced back and fourth for hours in the darkness of his room before he would glanced out his window and towards the large tower just a few miles from them! He was so close to finding out the truth but so far from it! As he stood there leaning against the stone railing of the balcony out looking the city, he closed his eyes and gripped the railing listening to the odd cries of the creatures that would live up and around the large tower that over looked the city. Was she there? If so then he could kill two birds with one stone! Closing his eyes he started to pace once more, his day outfit still on his body, wrinkled and covered in dirt, but then lightening and thunder clashed outside of his window and quickly he turned to look towards the darkening cloud with a deep frown, it was getting worse. Ever since that explosion things had gone from bad to worse, there was a new sickness that was making people die and the poor children... They were getting blamed for it all thanks to not being effected by it. If there was really a God then why wasn't he helping them ?! Slamming the windows to his room shut, he bowed his head and laid it against the cold glass of the door, listening to the rain drops slowly tap against the cold glass before he clenched his hands into fist and bit his bottom lip, yes... this had to be God's fault... all of it! With a snap of his eyes opening he glared up at the heavens and shook his head, he just couldn't understand why people believed in something so false as him! He was never with them, he watched them get sick and die and then those people would say it was a trial for them! Shaking his head he moved away from the door after shutting the curtains on it and mover over to his bed where he slowly sat down and gulped, tomorrow would be the big day for them.. they would go into the tower and hope that they would come back out alive and with answers. Slowly he laid down on the large dark bed and pulled the covers over his body before he closed his eyes and started to drift off to sleep, the golden band on his hair slightly glowing in the darkness of the room as he dreamed of something pleasant.

* * *

**Sorry this isn't that long... But I hope this shed some light on the characters! I'm going to slowly start putting twist and character development into the chapters so I hope this is turning out good so far! Tell me how you like it okay? Oh and don't forget to tell me what I could work on! **


End file.
